


Corcovado

by Elvendorkwanwan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 23:05:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11344959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvendorkwanwan/pseuds/Elvendorkwanwan





	1. Chapter 1

西里斯13岁那年，天空中所有的星星都消失了。  
那是一个稀松平常的夜晚，他和雷古勒斯躺在草地上，轮流用一架在杂物间找到的旧望远镜观测夏夜的星空。安多米达抱膝坐在一旁哼着歌，偶尔因为不远处传来的茜茜和贝拉讨论学校里男孩子们的蠢话翻个白眼。  
他们搬到新家之后雷古勒斯一度情绪低落。过去他们住在西伦敦，街上的每一个小孩都喜欢雷古勒斯，不仅仅因为他乐于分享最新款最昂贵的玩具，还因为他有个同样慷慨却更无法无天的哥哥，经常带着他们把隔壁街区欺负人的不良少年打得屁滚尿流。  
但沃尔布加决定美国更适合她的人生--如果你把数不清的派对和惺惺作态的晚宴称作人生，而奥莱恩又醉得无法阻止她，再说西格纳斯和德鲁埃拉无时无刻向她吹嘘加州的阳光有多么棒，至于孩子们，见鬼，就好像她真的会在意孩子们的想法似的。  
“它们在看着我，”在星星即将消失的那个夜晚，雷古勒斯躺在草坪上，凝视着夜空，“那些星星，当我看着它们的时候，总觉得它们也在看着我。”他转头看向西里斯的灰眼睛，“但它们有可能早已经死了，对不对？”  
“也许它们真的在看着你，”安多米达从口袋里掏出一根从贝拉抽屉里偷来的香烟，叼在嘴里，“也许几百年以后，当它们的光到了地球时，它们会寻找你。”  
她比西里斯还要大上三岁，已经学会了成年人那种矫揉造作的说话语气。尽管如此，相比于喜怒无常的贝拉和用鼻孔看人的茜茜，安多米达仍是西里斯和雷古勒斯最喜欢的堂姐。  
“也许这就是沃尔布加以星辰给我们命名的原因，”西里斯阴郁地笑了笑，他从不称呼沃尔布加为母亲，“某种死去已久的冰冷东西。”  
但西里斯的轮廓像极了他的母亲。曾经，沃尔布加引以为豪，但很快，她发现这个孩子拒绝她的命令和要求，也拒绝任人摆布。除了外貌，他们相似的地方也只剩下刻在骨子里的对彼此的敌意。  
她轻描淡写地放弃了西里斯。  
雷古勒斯更年幼，更天真，也缺少西里斯身上那种她所憎恨的、并称之为“阿尔法德的诅咒”的叛逆。他成了沃尔布加的宝贝。她用唱歌一般的语调叫他甜心，小天使；她带他出席各式各样的社交场合，把他打扮得像精致的小人；她教他扬起下巴说话，并在他面前嘲弄那些试图讨好她的傻瓜。  
西里斯说不出自己对此做何感想。他该告诉自己的弟弟什么？“我们的母亲是一个自私无情的婊子，比起我们，她更关心她的帽子和大衣是否相配”还是“别试图从她那里获得任何爱，或者让她摆布你的人生”？他甚至不知道一个真正的母亲该是怎么样的，从小到大他唯一得到的爱是来自最后被沃尔布加送去流浪动物救助站的大脚板。至于他们的父亲，奥莱恩，在西里斯的记忆里他从未清醒过几天。  
而这些雷古勒斯也许都知道。  
即使这样，西里斯和雷古勒斯仍处得很好。  
因为这几乎是不可避免的。西里斯在大孩子抢走雷古勒斯的零花钱和滑板车时毫不犹豫地揍掉了对方的两颗门牙。雷古勒斯偷偷地给被沃尔布加关禁闭的西里斯送食物和小人书。西里斯在奥莱恩发酒疯打人的时候挡在雷古勒斯的面前。雷古勒斯在大脚板被送走的时候偷到了沃尔布加钱包里的救助站卡片，他们后来每个月都溜去看望那只黑色的小狗。  
他们是各种意义上的兄弟。  
“安多米达，你和这两个蠢小子待在一块儿挺开心啊？”贝拉突然和纳西莎走到他们身后。  
贝拉已经十九岁了，她也是他们之中唯一一个已经成年的人。她的个子很高，黑发披散在身后，美丽的脸蛋上长期挂着令人生厌的冷笑。贝拉在波士顿上大学，今年夏天回来的时候，她已经学了一口生硬的波士顿腔。  
纳西莎站在她身后，她的下巴高高地扬起，让西里斯觉得她活像沃尔布加和西格纳斯的合体。  
“怎么，贝拉，要过来向我们吹嘘你的兰斯特兰奇罗曼史啦？”安多米达对她的姐姐假笑，“抱歉，我们可不像茜茜那么感兴趣。”  
贝拉怪腔怪调地笑了一声，“我知道你是妒忌，想想看，亲爱的妹妹，要是爹地知道了你还在和那个在学校餐厅打工的小男友来往会怎么办呢？”  
安多米达的脸红了。  
“那可说不准，”西里斯慢条斯理地说，“在学校餐厅打工的小男友也比把信托基金赌个精光的蠢蛋强，你说是不是，堂姐？”  
贝拉恶狠狠地剜了他一眼，“西里斯，总有一天你会为你的嘴巴付出代价。”  
“小时候你总爱这么说，”西里斯站起身，他已经几乎和贝拉一样高了，“可惜你想像从前那样揍我没那么简单啰。”  
贝拉攥紧拳头，她不介意再教训教训她那不懂规矩的堂弟，只可惜她忘记了两个人都已经长大了不少，她也许不再是他的对手。  
“我去告诉妈妈。”纳西莎往后退了一步跑开。  
安多米达也站起身，只有雷古勒斯全程恍若未闻，他仍旧躺在草坪上，手里拿着望远镜。  
“西里斯，”一开始他声音很小，三个人都没有听见，仍旧瞪着彼此，“西里斯，西里斯，”雷古勒斯从手里扔掉了望远镜，惊慌失措地抬起头。  
“星星不见了。”他浑身发抖地说。  
他们头顶，是一望无垠的漆黑夜空。


	2. Chapter 2

“我会一枪崩了你，”莱姆斯对眼前的陌生人说，“就现在。”

一支枪拉开保险栓的声音是独一无二的；莱姆斯确信对方已经听到了它——当然，如果这个陌生人对莱姆斯卢平足够了解，就知道他绝对不会开枪。

“我需要帮助，”陌生人说，没有回头。莱姆斯微笑起来，他认得这种心理学的小伎俩，暗示着信任。但说真的，如果真有人拿枪指着你，你根本无计可施，往哪儿看都不会阻止对方的子弹的。 

“开枪解决不了任何问题，”陌生人不紧不慢地说，“你会永远都搞不懂我是怎么找到你们的，又是出于什么目的前来求助。” 

“我不感兴趣，”这家伙看起来的确不像好人，莱姆斯盘算着，但绝对不是和新政府那帮混蛋一丘之貉——他看上去实在太聪明，也太莽撞。“现在，请你慢慢转过身来。”

“没问题，”陌生人回答，他缓缓地转过身，感觉到枪管轻轻掠过他的脖子，然后顶住他的下巴。

“给我一个理由为什么我不该崩了你，”莱姆斯此刻与陌生人面对面，他眯眼注视着对方的褐色眼睛，然后命令道。

“伙计，今天过得不太顺心，嗯？”陌生人挤挤眼睛。

“这辈子都不太顺心，我的朋友，”莱姆斯的语气意味着危险，“现在，请给我一个理由，足够好的理由，让我不扣动扳机。”

陌生人微笑起来，“‘我有一艘可以带你们去新世界的船’如何？”

**

阿不思走进巴拉伊巴区的那座荒废的公园，脚下的落叶纷纷崩碎。

自他最后一次来到这里，赴那位他曾并肩战斗的同伴之约，仿佛过了一辈子。

在这里发生的一切颠覆了他的世界：同盖勒特格林德沃相识，再遭他背叛，成为千万人口中的‘救世主’，失去阿丽安娜，一切皆根源于此。

穿过这座荒草丛生的公园时，他的每一步都像踩在未愈合的伤口上。

“‘一个骄傲的人，’”阿不思轻语，在阿丽安娜死去的长椅前停下，“‘结果总是在骄傲里毁灭了自己。’”

时至今日，这个一度绿意盎然的地方已成废墟，隐蔽角落里藏着苟延残喘的流浪汉；不奇怪盖勒特选择了这个地方，这是一个绝好的谋杀场所。

阿不思的手抚摸过长椅上一块深色的血迹，木刺扎进他的掌心，沉甸甸的痛苦在胃里翻滚。阿不思抽回手，一丝动静捕获了他的注意。

那是一个陌生人的身影。

如今，即使地球正在缓慢地走向毁灭，新政府依然把阿不思当作反对强权的象征来憎恨，为了结束阿不思的生命，他们会做任何事情。但此刻，在这座空旷孤独的废墟中，除了他心底的痛苦和愧疚，没有什么是阿不思为之害怕的。

阿不思朝陌生人挥挥手，示意他离开，然后从口袋里掏出一本薄薄的书。

那是莱姆斯自阿丽安娜的所有物里找到的一件珍贵的物品。他们埋葬她之后，阿不思把妹妹的遗物一一翻看过，然后发现了这卷诗集。

阿不思翻开那卷诗，咽下喉咙里尖利的砂石，柔声诵读。

“秋天会带来白色小蜗牛，朦胧的葡萄和聚集的山，没有人会窥视你的眼睛，因为你已长眠。因为你已长眠，像大地上所有死者，像所有死者被遗忘，在成堆的死狗之间——”

又是一阵落叶被踩碎的声音在他身后响起，阿不思转身，刚刚那抹身影此刻正站在不远处。

“没有人认识你。没有。而我为你歌唱……”陌生人声调低沉，带着阿不思所熟悉的伦敦口音，他的头发比失去星星的夜空还要墨黑，斑驳的树荫间流泻进来的昏暗光线将他勾勒得如旧日的幽灵。

“这要好久，可能的话，才会诞生，一个险境中如此真实丰富的安达卢西亚人，我用呻吟之词歌唱他的优雅， 我记住橄榄树林的一阵悲风。”阿不思最终念完了诗，然后面带苦笑看向陌生的拜访者。

陌生人礼貌地点点头。“您喜欢洛尔迦？”他发问。

“不，”阿不思否认，审视那张陌生的侧脸，试图寻找敌意，而这个下意识的举动让他一阵悲伤。盖勒特把我的心撕成了碎片。想到这里阿不思叹息了一声，“我的妹妹曾经喜欢洛尔迦。”

“我叫詹姆波特，我需要您的帮助，”陌生人站在原地，“有人告诉我可以在这里找到你。”

“你好，詹姆，”阿不思回答道。“很对不起，我此刻恐怕没有心情与人攀谈。”

詹姆又走近了些，挨着阿不思所坐的那条长椅旁坐下。这样的距离让阿不思本该有所防范，但此刻他却根本无力多想。

“你看上去很糟糕。”詹姆陈述道，平静得仿佛是在讨论天气。

“我的朋友背叛了我，他杀害了我的妹妹，也试图杀了我。”阿不思说。“仅仅是为了活下去，或者是别的什么原因。”

“我也失去了非常重要的人——”詹姆开口，一抹痛苦悄然掠过他的眼睛，“而现在，如果您不帮助我，我将会再经历一次这种痛苦。”

阿不思皱眉，“如果我也无能为力呢——”然后毫不留情地假设道。

“您有世界上所有的办法。”詹姆不确定地看着他。

詹姆的表情，类似的阿不思从前见过无数次：在年轻的自己的脸上，在他最后一次亲吻盖勒特的时刻，混杂着心碎，绝望，还有……更多。

他的脑海中再次回放那段令人痛苦的记忆。

“再说，我有一艘船，”詹姆又补充道，似乎失去了他早前的信心，“只要您帮助我的朋友，我可以送所有人一起去新世界。”

“我知道了，”阿不思喃喃道。

或许是他的神情中泄露了自己的想法，因为詹姆眼中的懊恼忽然变成了希望。“求求您了，”他热切地看着阿不思。

阿不思迟疑地微笑了一下，“那请带我去见他吧。”


End file.
